


Ending Poems

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: This is a collection of the ending poems that I write for my pokemon story.





	Ending Poems

_Stand firm in the face of your enemies and show not fear_

_For if you do not falter then you will not fall_

_Do not what is simple but that which is right_

_For if your heart is pure and your actions are true_

_Then in your time of need when all else is through_

_On your own, you will never stand_

_And forever will there be_

_Someone holding out their hand_

* * *

 

_Listen here and listen well_

_Travelers all of here or there_

_Falter not when past these gates_

_For beyond them lies no safe way_

_But struggles hard and dangers plenty_

_Oh worry not, as you go forth never alone_

_For the Guardians travel throughout this land_

_Protecting the good and defeating the bad_

* * *

_Oh stranger from a time unknown_

_Whose heart is filled with pain and sorrow_

_Though never will you say with words_

_Your soul cries out broken and alone_

_And grieving though that you may be_

_Still will you fight with me_

_And when your time to act appears_

_You will know your friend is near_

_Let not your end tear you apart_

_But mend the gap between your hearts_

* * *

_Oh tears of pain and tears of grief_

_Let not your heart cloud your being_

_For if your let lies guide your mind_

_Heartache and suffering is all you will find_

_Reach out your hand_

_And hear his cries_

_So that you may find_

_That which has been lost in time_

* * *

_May the stars be your guide_

_And their light be your hope_

_May your trails be through_

_With no danger to fight_

_For your destiny met_

_And your soul on the line_

_These action you take_

_Will now define your life_

_Hand in hand, the ending should be_

_Together again, for brothers you are_

_But if you are true_

_And life you do give_

_Then together again,_

_Alive_

_You and your friend_


End file.
